


mcyt oneshots ( w/ quackity and karl )

by fearnelox



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearnelox/pseuds/fearnelox
Summary: contains:smutunderage kinda?fluffother!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	mcyt oneshots ( w/ quackity and karl )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer so yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the SMP in the middle of a meeting with the president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does hint sexual things

Quackity sat in the stone seats in the meth van with his head leaning on his hand, listening to Tubbo talk about his plans to make L'manburg better.

" Psstt... Fundy! "

" Huh? What is it Alex? Tubbo is speaking. "

" Ugh.. Just pass this to Karl "

" Mhm. Will do. "

Fundy passed the scrunched paper to karl across the granite table. Karl opened it and stared at his peers with confusion.

' Karl let's skip this I have something to show you.

\- Alex :) '

Karl mouthed to him 

' Now? '

Quackity nodded, spilling a drink over him so he had an excuse to leave.

" OH UH I'LL HELP HIM! " 

Karl jumped out he seat to follow the younger one with the duck mask.

" What do you want to show me? "

" You'll see. "

" How long will it take? "

"Jesus Karl, you're so impatient. It's cute. "

" Yeah I'm aware, I'm just so cute "

" No, I meant it, you're cute "

Quackity chuckled and grabbed Karl's hand and took him to the forest.

" Here it is!! "

In front of them stood a beautiful waterfall with clear blue water flowing down. It was adorned with fresh green vines with little white and pink flowers growing on them.

" Alex.. this is beautiful "

" Yeah, but you haven't seen the best bit!! "

Karl raised an eyebrow

" What could be better than this amazing view? "

" Many things really. "

" I mean.. true. "

" Follow me. "

Quackity walked closer to the waterfall rolling up his pant legs so they didn't get wet, Karl copied unsure about what was happening.

Quackity faced Karl and grabbed his two hands with his and walked backwards into the waterfall not breaking eye contact as the cool water washed over them. 

Behind the waterfall was a beautiful cavern with torches and crystals on the wall. Spiderwebs sparkled as fish danced around their feet.

" Woah... "

" SEE. I told you! "

" Alex.. "

" Hm? Ka- "

It happened just like that. Karl grabbed the younger ones face and kissed him. As their lips pressed together Karl's body heat pushed against Alex's taking him a back. The younger one ran his fingers through Karl's hair, twirling bits of it and admiring the softness and fluff.

The kissed stopped and both of them looked at each other still clinging onto each others body.They were both thinking about what they wanted to do to each other in that moment.

" I mean if you want to.. "

Quackity stared up at the older one knowing the remark was bold but he wanted it.

" Really? Like you'd want to- Y'know. "

" Yes. Fuck you, Karl Jacobs. "

" Well.. I'd do the fucking.. "

" No I know for a fact you'd bottom "

" Mhm. Whatever you say. "

Quackity sat down on the rocks. Confused on where to start as he didn't want to startle Karl or do something he wasn't comfortable with. 

" So uh... you do whatever you want. "

" I mean... what do you want Alex? "

" You. "

Karl stopped picking at the rocks he had wandered over to.

" Me? "

Karl turned around staring at his best friend. He thought what they had was platonic that's why they had a connection. But it was so much more. It was so much more romantic and sexual than he knew it was 10 minutes ago.

Karl gently held Alex's head in his hand and caressed his cheek and looked into his big brown eyes admiring all the little lighter coloured flecks.

" God I love you so much Alex. "

The younger one looked into Karl's blue eyes and held onto his other hand.

" I love you too, Karl. "

They spent the rest of their night in the crystal cavern behind the water. It was theirs. Never to be bothered, interrupted. Just them, and that's all they could ask for in that moment as the water flowed and the crystals glowed.


End file.
